Enterprise software providers offer technologies that allow developers to build and deploy software applications rapidly. Rather than building software applications from scratch, developers start with existing software packages that provide certain core functions, and then enhance them to meet specific requirements.
For example, enterprise software provider SAP AG (Walldorf, Germany), the assignee of the present patent application, provides adaptable platform technologies, such as SAP NetWeaver®, that allow businesses to enhance core functions with various industry-specific extensions, add-on development, and/or custom modifications. An enhancement and switch framework in SAP's adaptable platform provides the ability to dynamically integrate multiple extensions and/or modifications without altering the original code of the core functions, i.e. the standard source code objects. The various extensions and modifications are separately stored and maintained as extension source code objects or source code plug-ins, add-ons, and the like.
One of the constraints of the existing enhancement framework is that the enhancement of the original, standard source code objects is supported only at predefined positions in the code. This limits the ability of developers to enhance the core functions.